Peleas de bar
by Theunluckyghost
Summary: [One-shot HisoIllu] Hisoka e Illumi llevan un tiempo sin verse. Su reencuentro podría haber sido pacífico, pero esa palabra es algo que no parece ir con ellos, y el gran atractivo de Illumi les terimna jugando una mala pasada. Advertencia: contiene violencia y algo, muy leve de sexo en público.
Llevaban cerca de un mes sin verse, Illumi se había marchado a una misión para la que habían contratado a, más o menos, la mitad de los Zoldyck, razón por la cual Illumi se había negado a llevar a Hisoka con él, no porque su familia desconociera el tipo de relación que estos mantenían, sino porque las continuas peleas de algunos de los miembros de su familia con el pelirrojo le resultaban, como poco, irritantes. Hisoka por su parte había aprovechando aquel tiempo para preparar el enfrentamiento con una de sus presas, otro cazador al que había conocido tiempo atrás y cuyo enfrentamiento había ido retrasando en un afán de conseguir que esté fuera más emocionante.

Después de tanto tiempo ambos habían quedado en un bar de una de las calles más recónditas de la ciudad más cercana a la mansión Zoldyck, un lugar donde, por muy conocidos que fueran sus nombres, era difícil encontrarse a alguien con las ganas suficientes para plantarles cara. Hisoka había llegado pronto y estaba ya sentado en la barra, jugando con el hielo de su vaso mientras escudriñaba el lugar con la mirada. No necesitó girarse para saber que era el moreno quien acaba de entrar por la puerta, porque el resto del bar parecía incapaz de separar la mirada de ahí, incluso el barman parecía embobado con la imagen que se presentaba ante él. Y es que esa era justamente la impresión que solía causar el joven asesino, aquella mirada inexpresiva y ese aspecto afeminado hacían que todos le rondarán e intentarán atraer su atención, sin embargo Hisoka sabía que algo así no sucedería. Tan y como el pelirrojo pensaba Illumi fue directo a donde él estaba, sin mediar palabra o miradas con ninguno de los que trataban de comérselo con la mirada.

—Quedamos a y media, son y cuarto, has llegado pronto, como siempre.— Esas fueron las primeras palabras de Illumi, sin saludo previo ni nada que se le asemejara, tan frío y serio como siempre. Hisoka se giró hacia el taburete en el que el menor se había acomodado, esbozando una de sus amplias y lascivas sonrisas.

— Y tú sabes exactamente porque. —Contestó el pelirrojo al mismo tiempo que colaba una pierna entre las del menor, para tirar del reposapiés del taburete ajeno y pegarle a él. Illumi bufo, sabiendo perfectamente a que se refería y es que, por mucho que Hisoka disfrutará de ver cómo todos envidiaban aquello que él solo podía tener, no toleraba que nadie le pusiera la mano encima al menor. Una de las manos de Hisoka empezó a acariciar el muslo del moreno, más en advertencia a los demás que como un gesto realmente cariñoso, mientras ambos mantenían una exhaustiva conversación sobre sus respectivas peleas, que más parecía un interrogatorio para cerciorarse de que nadie hubiera herido al otro y de que, en caso afirmativo, el culpable ya no respirara. Todo marchaba bien, normal entre ellos, hasta que uno de los hombres a los que Hisoka llevaba un tiempo presentando atención -no por gusto, sino porque este no le quitaba la vista de encima al moreno- paso por su lado, después de pedir una bebida, y le tocó el culo a Illumi, haciendo que los ojos del pelirrojo ardieran en ira. Antes de que al moreno le diera tiempo a decirle que simplemente lo ignorara Hisoka ya había hecho volar una de sus cartas reforzadas con nen, hasta hacerla chocar contra la pared que había detrás de aquel hombre, a escasos centímetros de su cabeza. En la carta se podía leer con letras claras y oscuras: "Vuelve a tocarle y te quedas sin mano." El receptor de aquel mensaje, en vez de dejarse amedrentar por aquel comentario, le dedico al pelirrojo una sonrisa retadora, al parecer no iban a salir en buenas condiciones de aquel bar. La mano retentiva de Illumi, junto con el uso de todo su autocontrol, logró que Hisoka volviera a centrar su atención en él y continuaron con su conversación. Sin embargo esto no duró mucho, porque la continua Mirada penetrante de aquel hombre sobre Illumi le estaba haciendo perder la paciencia e, inevitablemente, terminó por girarse para encarar a su acosador. Apenas tuvo tiempo de hacer nada, pues el hombre, en cuanto tuvo su atención, le guiñó un ojo con descaro. Esto bastó para hacer que Hisoka perdiera la escasa paciencia que le quedaba.

—Espérame aquí un momento. —Murmuró el pelirrojo antes de levantarse. Illumi intuía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, no había sido la primera vez, y estaba seguro de que no sería la última, que algo como aquello pasaba, por eso no despegó en ningún momento los ojos del mayor, quien se encaminaba hacia aquel hombre, que no parecía intimidado para nada, al menos no hasta que una de las cartas de la baraja de Hisoka se clavo sobre la mano que tenía apoyada en la mesa, haciéndole cambiar su mueca triunfante por una de horror. La del pelirrojo se volvió una amplia sonrisa en el mismo acto.

— Te dije lo que pasaría si le tocabas, me pregunto cómo deberías pagarme todas esas miradas que le has estado echando. Quizás debería hacer que no puedas volver a abrir el ojo que le has guiñado o…— Una voz a su espalda, casi contra su oído, interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, haciéndole saber que Illumi, como siempre, había obviado por completo su petición y le había seguido.

—Déjalo, Hisoka, no merece la pena. — Todos los de la mesa parecieron temblar al escuchar aquel nombre, cosa que no hizo más que ampliar la sonrisa del pelirrojo, la cual dejaba ver un evidente sadismo, y uno de los que acompañaba al hombre en cuestión se inclinó para susurrarle algo que no se pudo escuchar, pero que le hizo palidecer al hombre en cuestión, quien apenas logró hablar en un balbuceó.

— O-oye, ha-haz caso a… a tu novia. — Los ojos y los labios de Hisoka se fruncieron con dureza, sabía lo mucho que odiaba Illumi que le confundieran con una mujer. Tiró de Illumi para que quedara aún más pagado a él, a uno de sus lados, apoyado sobre su hombro. Hundió un poco más la carta sobre la mano del extraño y deslizó la otra por el cuerpo de Illumi, rumbo al sur.

— Deberías tener más cuidado, mi novio odia que lo confundan con una mujer. — Haciendo especial hincapié en la palabra novio deslizó la mano sobre la entrepierna ajena, haciendo que el moreno se aferrará a los hombros del mayor, jadeando bajo. Al mismo tiempo retorció la carta que incrustada en la mano del hombre, haciendo que este gritara. Todos en el bar les miraban pero nadie parecía querer meterse en sus asuntos. Conforme los segundos pasaban Hisoka pudo ver como aquel hombre reaccionaba más a las expresiones y pequeños jadeos de placer de Illumi que al dolor que le estaba infringiendo. De inmediato busco en su traje una nueva carta, que fue directa a hundirse en uno de los muslos del hombre. Un nuevo grito ahogado precedió a las palabras del mago.

—Más vale que te controles o la siguiente va un poco más arriba. — Sin embargo los ojos de aquel imbécil seguían clavados en Illumi, quien había empezado a dejar leves besos en el cuello del su pareja, con la intención de conseguir disuadirle de la idea de matar a aquel hombre, más que nada por los problemas que eso podía conllevarles que porque le importara su vida, de hecho no lo hacía para anda. Esta vez fueron las uñas de Hisoka lo que se clavó sobre la piel ajena, demasiado cerca de su entrepierna, recuperando por fin la atención del susodicho. Quería matarle, se moría de ganas por hacerlo, pero si había algo capaz de disuadirle de aquella idea eso era la necesidad que le estaba demostrando Illumi.

—Hisoka, veámonos, tenemos cosas mejores que hacer que esto. — Una de las manos del moreno se deslizó por su espalda, acariciándole con cuidado, como sólo él sabía hacerlo. Eso fue suficiente como para que las ganas le hicieran ceder. Separó las manos del cuerpo del extraño para centrarse en el moreno, tiro de él para comerle la boca con ansia, terminando por empotrarle contra un hueco en la barra. Cuando ambos se separaron por falta de aire Hisoka se giró, por última vez, hacia el desconocido. Sin mediar palabra le lanzó una última carta, que fue directa a hundirse en el estomago ajeno.

—Ahora es cosa de tus amigos y de lo que te aprecien si vives o no. — Comentó con burla, sabiendo que era poco probable que alguno se atreviera a entrometerse. Sin esperar ni un segundo más arrastró a Illumi al exterior. Apenas estuvieron fuera Hisoka volvió a hacer chocar la espalda del moreno contra la pared, despegándolas del suelo en el proceso. Sus labios se encontraron en nueva ansia, llevaban un mes sin verse, sin tocarse y la urgencia les ardía, por no contar que a eso se sumaba lo excitados que les había dejado a ambos lo que acababa de pasar.

—Vamos… al… coche. —Las manos de Hisoka sostuvieron a Illumi de las rodillas, obligándole a separar las piernas en una pose bastante comprometida, le encantaba exponerle a él. Empujó las caderas una única vez contra el cuerpo ajeno antes de soltarle, ganándose un fuerte jadeo del menor. Se apartó para buscar su coche con la mirada, daba gracias a haber aparcado cerca, no aguantaría un paseo de más de un par de minutos sin querer volver a empotrar al menor contra lo primero que se encontrará. No tardaron en llegar al coche y ninguno de los dos tuvo duda ninguna, se metieron en los sientes de atrás, Illumi tumbado y Hisoka encima suya. Sin darse más tiempo el pelirrojo volvió a besarle mientras sus manos se deshacían con habilidad de sus pantalones, los que, con ayuda de las piernas del menor terminaron en el suelo del coche. Lo mismo hizo con los suyos propios. Hisoka puso tres de sus dedos ante la boca del moreno quien, aún a pesar de la mala cara, no rechistó y comenzó a lamer. Las primeras veces aquello había resultado toda una lucha, Illumi era bastante insensible en lo que al dolor se refería y estaba seguro de poder aguantar aquello sin problemas por eso se había negado unas cuantas veces a lubricar sus dedos con saliva, lo creía innecesario, y creía que era solo una forma que el mayor tenía de humillarlo. Sin embargo después de hacerlo una única vez sin ningún tipo de preparación la opinión de Illumi sabores todo aquel preámbulo había cambiado bastante. Cuando sintió los dedos lo suficientemente húmedos separo dos de ellos para obligarle a abrir la boca, pero en vez de sacarlos de inmediato enredo el dedo restante en la lengua ajena, disfrutando de la imagen tan erótica que el menor le ofrecía. Sin embargo aquello tampoco les duro demasiado, la urgencia les ardía demasiado como para entretenerse.

Las manos de Hisoka fueron a parar a entre las piernas del moreno, las de Illumi a la espalda del pelirrojo, con el primero de los dígitos dentro sus uñas se hundieron en la piel ajena, importándole poco si rasgaba la tela que se interponía. Sabía lo mucho que a Hisoka le ponía qué hiciera ese tipo de cosas, y en efecto al momento le sintió acelerar el ritmo. Los labios del mayor se fruncieron en torno a su cuello, lamiendo y besando cada centímetro de su cuello, en otra situación Illumi habría protestado, consciente de que le estaba marcando, sin embargo llegados a aquel punto ya le daba igual, Hisoka era suyo, él era de Hisoka, eso ya era innegable. Cuando la preparación estuvo terminada el pelirrojo buscó el oído del menor, sabiendo que iba a pedirle algo que no le iba a gustar demasiado.

—Illumi, ponte encima, móntame. — Tal y como había previsto el menor había puesto mala cara pero no se había negado, sabía lo mucho que le perdía que le susurrara de aquella forma. — Por favor, llevamos demasiado sin hacerlo, dame ese gusto. — Illumi bufó, pero asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

—Muévete. — El moreno le empujó un poco, para hacerles cambiar las posiciones, hacerlo de aquella forma le resultaba incómodo, sentía como si se estuviera exponiendo demasiado, pero sabía que era una de las preferidas de Hisoka, porque podía ver absolutamente todo de él, porque podía sentirle mejor, y en eso tenía que darle la razón, de aquella forma le sentía tan dentro de él que el placer era abrumador. Sin apenas preámbulos y clavando aquellos ojos, que ahora destilaban lujuria -a pesar de lo vacíos que solían parecer- Illumi se sentó sobre la erección ajena, haciéndole entrar en él de un solo movimiento.

En un principio dejó que fuera el menor quien marcará el ritmo, acelerándolo un poco con el movimiento de sus caderas, pero dejando que fuera él quien hiciera la mayor parte del trabajo. Sin embargo, entre gemidos y jadeos, vio como Illumi viraba a través del cristal para comprobar que nadie les estuviera viendo. Hisoka frunció el ceño, molesto y, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, le tomó de las caderas impidiéndole moverse por su cuenta, y embistió de nuevo, pero a un ritmo mucho más fuerte, intenso y continuó, haciéndole gemir con fuerza y regresar su atención de inmediato al pelirrojo. A Illumi no tardaron en fallarle las manos, fruto del tembleque que le producía tan intenso placer, terminando por ser incapaz de sostenerse y dejándose caer contra el pecho ajeno.

—Hisoka…—Aquello fue una mezcla entre gemido y queja, pues Illumi no comprendía a que venía aquel brutal cambio.

— Sólo puedes tener ojos para mí.— Los ojos de ambos quedaron conectados y, de nuevo, sus bocas se unieron por enésima vez en la noche, el agarre de Hisoka se volvió más débil, permitiendo que ambos se volvieran a mover con sincronía, sin tardar en llegar al ansiado orgasmo, gimiendo uno contra la boca del otro. Illumi se dejó caer contra el pecho de Hisoka, agotado, y este se dedicó a acariciar su pelo con un cariño que sólo le demostraba a él. El moreno se acomodó un poco más en su posición, después de todo aquel tiempo había se había aprendido la mayoría de manías y gustos del pelirrojo para con él, y una de ellas era la extraña obsesión que tenía con su pelo. Cuando el menor consigue acompasar de nuevo su respiración alzó un poco la cabeza para mirar su pareja.

— Te has cambiado los colores. — Murmuró refiriéndose al maquillaje que adornaba la cara del mayor. Este río bajo en respuesta

— ¿Ahora te das cuenta?— Illumi negó de forma vaga.

— Me di cuenta en el bar, cuando te vi.— Hisoka asintió y sonrío, sabía que esa era la forma de Illumi de decir que se fijaba a él, que estaba atento siempre a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, igual que el pelirrojo lo estaba con lo que pasaba en torno a él. Pasó ambas manos por su espalda en una especie de abrazo y buscó sus labios, era verdad que eran una pareja un tanto particular, pero de lo que no había duda era de que, a su manera, se querían.


End file.
